


Drabble : Prompt and Kink

by Leight82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Ok bye, Prompt Fic, half-smut, i'll add english version later, idk what to tag, if I can, sobs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leight82/pseuds/Leight82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fic : Prompt and Kink » A.K.A kumpulan fic singkat saya dengan word under 2k, mainly pair LeviEren, dengan sempilan pair lain. AU, rating bisa berubah-ubah pada setiap short fic tapi mainly menuju M ehhehehe :3 Edit sedikit dari akun fanfiction saya. Enjoy it guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Boots With A Stiletto Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1
> 
> A Boots With A Stiletto Heel
> 
> Fic by : Leche82  
> Pairing : LeviEren, very light ErwinArmin  
> Setting : AU, eksekutif muda x model. OOC kayaknya, hahahhaha.  
> Disclaimer : Semua karakter SNK miliknya Hajime Isayama, soalnya kalau saya yang buat jadinya pasti homo OvO /dor  
> Note : Prompt dari temen 'boots stiletto heel' + 'eren in leather' + 'esmud!Levi' campursari 'teasing!Armin', coz Eren and leather is yummeehh HAHAHAHA /dihempas/ pengennya jadi fic oneshot panjang tapi nanti deh huhuuhu maaf ya guys QvQ /keburumales
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Eren Jaeger, tahun ini berusia 19.

Eren Jaeger, anak muda tampan dengan helai rambut coklat yang halus dan berkilau saat sinar mentari menempanya. Membuat para wanita iri.

Eren Jaeger, si pemilik bola mata warna zamrud kemerlap. Sekali lihat dan yang lain akan memujanya.

Eren Jaeger, seorang model dengan postur tubuh idaman tiap individu.

Eren Jaeger, pacar Levi Ackerman. Sebentar lagi jadi Eren Ackerman.

Eren Jaeger, anak muda tampan sekaligus cantik. Model, dan pacar Levi Ackerman, si eksekutif muda.

"Hey Armin, kau yakin dengan pilihan baju hari ini?" Eren menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Mempelajari pakaiannya hari ini, untuk pemotretan. "Jaketnya ketat sekali, aku merasa seperti memakai kulit kedua!" Suaranya mendesah tak nyaman. Karena tidak semua baju model yang terlihat keren dan menarik pasti nyaman untuk dipakai, sekedar informasi. Armin Smith—temannya, sekaligus si pirang sukses dengan bisnis clothing brand ternama bersama suaminya Erwin Smith— menoleh. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Eren lekat- lekat, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. 

Helai coklat itu telah dipoles gel, sepertiga dari masing-masing sisinya disemprot hairspray dan dijepit ke belakang. Poni tengah Eren dibiarkan begitu saja. Ada sapuan makeup disana, eyeliner hitam dengan ujung ala mata kucing, eyelid yang dipertegas eyeshadow dark brown, alis yang disisir rapih dan dipertajam ujungnya, bedak beige, lipgloss light brown , dan sentuhan terakhir yang baru saja selesai dibubuhi make-up artisnya, eyeshadow 4 warna—smokey eye — yang membuat zamrud cemerlang Eren terlihat semakin menonjol. 

Choker hitam dengan aksen berlian putih bentuk wajik ditengahnya melingkar nyaman di leher Eren. Sedikit kebawah dan Armin bersiul kecil untuk temannya. Tubuh atasnya dibalut sleeveless shirt abu-abu tua yang agak longgar, fingerless leather gloves yang sederhana untuk jemarinya. Namun, luarannya, si jaket leather hitam ketat itu membuat tiap lekuk tubuh atas Eren menjadi jelas. Pemuda pirang menahan tawa, agaknya bingung karena Eren memprotes atasannya dan bukan bawahannya. Well, hot pants dengan bahan leather yang sama seperti jaket, membentuk bokongnya dengan sempurna dan Eren tidak protes?

Armin tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyilangkan kakinya dengan nyaman diatas kursi putar.

"Nope. Kau terlihat luar biasa dengan baju itu, Eren. Aku malah bingung, celanamu tidak terlalu ketat, kan?" Ia menekankan kata luar biasa, karena saat ini sahabatnya memang terlihat luar biasa.

"Nooo, hanya saja celananya membentuk bokongku dengan sempurna, not bad?" Oh, si model dan celana pendeknya. Armin akhirnya tertawa.

"Levi menyukainya, ya? Yang seperti ini." 

Eren menoleh, mengerutkan alisnya sembari merona. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi Armin sedikit peletan lidah dan kembali mempelajari busananya.

"Ah iya, sepatunya apa?"

"Hmm.. Apapun sepatunya, aku berani jamin kalau Levi melihatnya, ia akan memberiku nilai 100, plus."

.

.

.

Levi, eksekutif muda dengan titel 'pacarnya Eren Jaeger ', si model muda yang tengah naik daun.

Ia tak pernah protes dengan pakaian apapun yang dikenakan kekasihnya, tidak. Walau terkadang, menurutnya, Eren mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dan yeah, terlalu terbuka.  
Biasanya ia akan protes dalam bentuk lain—di ranjang—dan memberi tatap tak suka pada Armin. Oh ya, Armin teman terbaik kekasihnya yang membuat Eren menjadi model. Seperti kali ini, ponselnya bergetar saat ia tengah menghadiri rapat. Makian kecil mendesis dari mulutnya, ia paling tidak suka diganggu ketika rapat. Levi baru saja mau mematikan ponselnya saat judul email masuk itu berhasil membuat satu alisnya naik.

_**Sender : The young blonde  
Sub : Leather, stiletto heels, and Eren. Good?**_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau lagi pakai ini—" Eren setengah meraung, menunjuk kasar setelan sepatu yang ia pakai. "—kakiku sakittt—" Armin membendung senyum. "—Armin!"

"Tapi konsepnya memang seperti itu, Eren. Jadi sekarang pakai saja sampai kelar, masih 2 jam lagi, loh?"

"Boleh kubuka dulu sebentar?" 

Armin menatap wajah memelas Eren, menggeleng cepat setelahnya dan mendapati desah protes Eren. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya sejak pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa ia harus mengenakan boots. Bukan sembarang boots karena boots yang satu ini memiliki stiletto heels .

_Hellsnya 6 inch._

Fucking boots with stiletto heels.

Hey, dia bukan model wanita. Please .

"Oh ayolah, kenapa tidak model wanitanya saja yang pakai kenapa harus aku?"

"Tapi kaki jenjangmu terlihat semakin indah, Eren."

"Tapi pegal—"

"Tapi Levi suka."

Eren sontak terdiam. Ia menatap Armin, setengah terkejut melihat si pirang memamerkan layar tabnya. Sebuah email balasan dari Levi, kekasihnya, dengan ketikan singkat penuh  
makna.

_**'Jangan suruh Eren membuka sepatunya sebelum aku sampai disana.'** _

.

.

.

"L-Lev.."

Suara Eren berada diantara mengesah dan mendesah. Mengesah karena rasa tak nyaman dan takut ketahuan, mendesah karena ia merasa hasratnya memburu. Kenapa?

"Aku suka saat kau memanggilku 'Lev', _it's new sexy._ "

Oh tentu saja. Berada di ruang ganti yang sempit, dengan dindingnya yang tipis serta pintu tanpa kunci, disaat kau terperangkap diatas meja rias dan tubuh kekar kekasihmu bukan hal yang ingin kau perlihatkan pada dunia, kan? Eren butuh privasi, dan sayangnya Levi-nya saat ini tidak butuh privasi.

"Leev.. J-jangan disini—"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ya kenapa tidak? Dua manik obsidian Levi telah terbalut hasrat mendalam saat ia tiba di tempat pemotretan Eren, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk merubah hasrat itu menjadi napsu maksimal. Memangnya kapan lagi ia dapat melihat kekasihnya dalam balutan pakaian yang begitu.. menggoda? Eren mungkin sudah beberapa kali mengenakan bahan leather, tapi make upnya hari ini? Dan jangan lupakan boots sepaha _with stiletto heel—6 inch_ —yang dikenakan kaki jenjang itu. Ia sudah mengira-ngira akan diapakan Erennya dalam kencan darurat mereka di ruang ganti.

"Ini di ruang gant—aahh—"

"Ssshh.. Kau tak mau yang diluar sana mendengar suara erotismu, kan?"

Bokong sempurna itu ia raba, remas-remas perlahan demi kepuasan jemarinya dan seharga desahan Eren. Yummy, leather pants agaknya memang dirancang untuk keperluan seperti ini, atau itu yang diamini Levi. Jemarinya menepuk keras kedua pipi bokong Eren, memberi stimulus lain. Jemari si pemuda mencengkram kuat blazer Prada Levi.

"Mmmmhh—"

"Eren, berapa harga celana pendekmu?"

"Ap-apa?"

"Tsk. Harga celana tidak masalah, nanti kubeli."

Dua obsidian memaku zamrud Eren dalam, engahan napas itu kontras dengan rona merah yang menambah rias wajahnya. Levi meluncurkan senyum culasnya, menjilati bibir ranum Eren sebelum mengecupnya rakus.

"Nnnggh.."

"Celanamu akan kurusak, _and that fucking boots stay on._ "

" _K-Kinky old man!!_ "

" _Problem, dear?_ "

.

.

.

Levi mungkin tidak akan mengakuinya dengan frontal.  
Tapi Armin hari ini berhasil membuatnya terangsang. Fucking horny.  
Erennya begitu seksi, cantik, menggoda. Dan Levi suka itu.  
_**Fucking leather. Fucking make up. Fucking boots with stiletto heels.**_


	2. No Condom, Period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2  
> No Condom, Period.  
> Fic by : Leche82  
> Pairing : LeviEren  
> Setting : AU, worker!levi x nerd!eren. OOC? Maybe HHEHEHEH /dor  
> Note : Prompt dari Aphin 'no condom' +tambahan 'nerd!Eren' /brbngakakbuyar/
> 
> Selamat baca~ :D

Seharusnya Levi tahu, menghadapi kekasihnya yang tengah mabuk cinta dengan buku-buku pelajaran tebalnya bukan perkara mudah. Terlebih ketika Eren adalah seorang penuntut ilmu yang tekun, memiliki tingkat intelegensi berlebihan, tabiat yang tidak pernah mau kalah adu argumentasi, dengan kacamata hitam dengan bingkai bulat besar dan tebal.

_**Total nerd.** _

"Eren.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Levi berusaha memanggil Eren dan membuatnya mengangkat wajah dari buku-buku sialan yang bahkan tidak dapat ia baca judulnya. Terkadang ia berpikir, diantara buku dan dirinya, mana yang lebih Eren pilih.

Buku dan ilmu sialan.

"Eren Jaeger," hingga akhirnya gubrisan Eren membuat Levi menghampirinya. Memaksa si pemuda menatapnya dengan menarik buku tebal sialan itu dari wajah Eren. "Apa tidak ada etika yang mengajarkan kalau orang memanggil namamu, maka kau harus menatapnya?"

"Oh—maaf Levi, aku tidak mendengarmu—dan ada juga etika yang mengajari bahwa tidak sopan kan, menarik buku ketika seseorang tengah membacanya?"

"Tsk. Aku sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu."

"Kemudian?"

"Mana ucapan selamat datangku?"

"Ah.. Welcome home Levi, _dear_. Nah, kembalikan bukuku?"

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya, lebih dalam dari kernyitan otomatis yang setiap hari ia kenakan. Eren memandangnya, setengah gemas.

"Setelah pulang, aku capek—"

"Kalau capek, hal pertama yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menukar kemejamu—jangan lupa gantung jasmu dengan hanger di gantungan baju agar tidak kusut, kau meletakkannya di sofa Levi, _please_ akan sulit menyetrikanya esok pagi—kemudian mandi, mungkin berendam dengan air hangat dan sedikit aromaterapi, kebetulan aku baru beli yang aroma Eucalyptus karena menurut riset dapat menolong ketika kau merasa letih, dapat menstimulasi pikiran dan membantu mengembalikan konsentrasi, ada di atas kulkas—lalu minum secangkir teh hangat—kusarankan ambil stok teh-ku yang Gingseng Siberia, itu teh sehat yang dapat membantu menghilangkan penatmu, lakukan sedikit stretching paling tidak peregangan badan, ganti pakaianmu dan tidur. Istirahat cukup 8 atau 9 jam sehari, Levi, dan besok pagi kau pasti tidak akan capek lagi."

Bawel.

Ucapannya diselak. Ia lupa, Erennya selalu bawel saat apa yang ia minta tidak segera dipenuhi.

"—dan kau tahu, anak pintar, ada kalanya saat seorang pria tengah capek, maka libidonya akan meningkat. Kau pernah baca teori itu?"

"Oh, teori _testosterone_." Eren mengerjap, membenarkan letak kacamata tebal tidak menariknya yang melorot. "Ada 11 fakta tentang testosterone dan kelebihan libido itu. Seperti pernyataan kalau kelebihan testosterone berdampak pada kemurahan hati ; menyebabkan pria menjadi lebih egois?" Eren menggelengkan kepala, menyodorkan tangannya dan kembali meminta. 

"Nah, kendalikan testosterone-mu, Levi, jangan egois dan mana bukuku?"

Levi mengacak surai hitamnya, menahan gemas.

"Kupermudah. **Aku horny, Eren**. Jadi tinggalkan bukumu dan ke ranjang. Sekarang."

"—tunggu, rasanya aku pernah baca tentang hubungan tubuh dalam kondisi lelah dan tingkat libido yang mening— _uumpph!!!_ "

Sedetik sebelum Eren memutuskan menjabarkan lebih banyak teori dan informasi soal libido dan Levi mengunci bibir ranum itu dengan ciuman yang agresif. Setengah menabrak, lebih tepatnya.

"Mmmhhhh— "

Eren sedikit meronta. Posisi duduknya tidak memberi keuntungan bagi si pemuda ketika badan Levi yang pendek namun lebih kekar darinya mendorongnya hingga ke posisi tidur. Yes, di lantai.

"L-Lev— nnggh— "

Levi menahan tubuh Eren dengan tubuhnya. Sementara jemari-jemari terampilnya menarik sweater kebesaran Eren yang tidak menarik keatas kepalanya. Display dada si pemuda yang sedikit bidang dan mulus barulah menarik, karena Levi menyudahi permainan lidahnya untuk melarikan sedikit seringai di wajahnya. Setelah satu menit lebih pergulatan.

"—nhhh, k-kau tahu.." Eren terengah, rona merah malu-malu timbul di kedua pipinya. "Ha—ahh, ada pertukaran air liur yang mengandung berbagai zat—lemak, garam mineral, protein— ketika kita berciuman, dan itu tidak terdengar begitu sehat.."

"Ya, tapi satu menit ciuman dapat membakar sebanyak 25 kalori. Kau jarang olahraga dan ciuman bisa jadi olahraga buat kesehatanmu."

Mulut yang basah dengan jejak saliva itu baru saja ingin mengeluarkan pernyataan lain, saat Levi mencumbunya kembali. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya menelanjangi tubuh Eren dan  
berhasil membopongnya ke kamar tidur.

.

.

.

Eren menubruk ranjang empuk mereka dengan erangan 'omphh' pelan. Kakinya gemetar dan sekujur badannya terasa lemah, ia tak pernah kuasa menerima cumbuan agresif Levi yang dapat membuatnya merasa seperti jelly. Entah metode macam apa yang diterapkan Levi padanya, sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Sementara dua obsidian itu menatapnya selayaknya singa menatap mangsanya, Levi merogoh kotak kondom di dalam laci meja. Ia kembali mengernyitkan alis saat mendapati isinya kosong.

"Tsk, kondomnya habis."

Eren menatapnya dengan setengah berharap, bahwa Levi tidak akan melanjutkan aktifitas ranjang mereka dan ia dapat menyelesaikan bukunya. Oh please, dia mahasiswa dan buku itu merupakan tugasnya untuk besok. Tapi, Eren boleh berharap, Levilah yang menentukan.

Si pendek merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, setelah melempar seluruh sisa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya begitu saja. Eren menegak ludah, berusaha tidak terbawa suasana—meskipun ia harus akui, tubuhnya sendiri tengah melolong minta disentuh—dan mendapati sentuhan Levi di paha telanjangnya sudah cukup membuat Eren merinding.

"Sampai dimana tadi.."

"Tapi kondomnya h-habis, Levi.." wajah itu kembali diterpa rona merah, malu-malu yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas.

"Fine then . Tidak usah pakai kondom."

"H-hey aku tahu kau pasti negatif tapi kondom mencegah STD termasuk HIV/AIDS, Levi, itu untuk keamanan—"

"Kondom juga bisa bocor, Eren, apalagi kalau kau memberiku _blowjob_ dan mengigitnya. Kau buruk dalam melakukannya, kau tahu?"

"A-APA a-a-aku tidak pernah mengigitmu sampai k-kondomnya bocor!!!! L-lagipula kondom bisa mencegah gonorrhea, chlamydia, trichomoniasis, kehamilan dan—oh tunggu aku tidak mungkin hamil tapi.. Tapi—"

Levi mengeluarkan tawa sarkasnya, merasa senang karena Eren tidak akan pernah menang adu argumentasi dengannya. Tidak saat mereka di ranjang dan Levi dapat berulang kali membuat Eren si kutu buku yang serba tahu menjadi gagap dan malu.

"Hah! Tambahkan dalam tambahan informasimu, seks tanpa kondom itu baik bagi kesehatan mental dan membuatmu lebih waras." 

Tapi Levi tidak menambahkan 'menurut psikolog Skotlandia' karena Eren pasti akan berusaha mengubahnya.

"Tapi—"

"Eren, aku menyukai intelegensimu, tapi tidak saat di ranjang. Akui saja kalau tanpa kondom, kau bisa lebih terangsang dan merasa nikmat lebih, kan? Jadi _no condom. Titik._ "

Dan ultimatum 'titik' dari Levi membuat wajah Eren merona sempurna. Ia toh tidak bisa memungkiri, kalau olah vokalnya diatas ranjang menjadi lebih sensual dan permainan ranjang mereka akan lebih lama, saat Levi tidak mengenakan kondom. Sentuhan kulit bertemu kulit, organ bertemu organ secara langsung tanpa penghalang selalu berhasil membuat Eren berteriak dengan gairah penuh. 

Oh bagaimana dengan tugas kampusnya? Jelas terlupakan begitu saja.

Levi, seks, tanpa kondom, dan Eren berani jamin kakinya tidak akan cukup kuat untuk berjalan keesokan harinya.


End file.
